An Inquiry
by DarkDevon13
Summary: Once again, Picard must come to Data's defense. Takes place after Nemesis


Captain Data of the Starship Enterprise-E was sitting in his guest quarters in Starfleet Academy, reading through a report on the comparison of Romulan Singularity Cores to Federation Warp Cores, sent to him by Commander Havoc of the Warbird Skyfall, when he received an unusual summons. It was from Admiral Trussoni. He was to appear before the Admiralty Board at 9:00 hours the next morning.

The missive provided no further information, which Data found curious. He'd been asked to appear before the Admiralty board before, when receiving commendations. He had no recollection of an event that would constitute a hearing before the board. Curious, he contacted Admiral Picard and found him to be likewise summoned. He then initiated his dream program for the night.

He and Admiral Picard were allowed into the Admiralty Board Hall at 09:04 hours. To his surprise the hall was empty save for Admirals Trussoni, DeFlorian, and Keitel. They were sitting at the center of the ring of raised seats reserved for the board. Below them the council stenographer was in her usual position.

Picard appeared to be just as mystified as he.

Admiral Trussoni addressed him. "Captain Data, you have been summoned before this disciplinary hearing on behalf of the Admiralty Board to answer accusations that you have broken several Starfleet Regulations."

Data blinked.

Admiral Picard looked as stunned as Data silently felt. "I beg your pardon?"

Trussoni sent Picard a quelling look. "Given your record Captain Data we were inclined to dismiss these accusations, but as they've been reported to us twice from two independent sources, we are required to investigate."

Admiral Picard no longer looked shocked, he appeared angry. He crossed his arms, he looked like he wanted to say something but held himself back.

"Admiral Picard, as the Captain's former commanding officer you are here as a courtesy. You officially have no say in these proceedings." Admiral DeFlorian said.

Picard frowned but still did not respond.

Admiral Trussoni continued. "I have to admit my initial reaction was similar to your own, Admiral, but," the woman sighed, "having reviewed the evidence I'm no longer exactly certain. It's my hope that the Captain will be able to satisfy the board that these accusations are false."

DeFlorian referred to a padd. "Captain Data, service number 0045-0271A2, you have been accused of breaking Starfleet regulations 12.88b, and 141d, namely fraternization with a direct subordinate and assault on a fellow officer."

Data calculated a list of possible scenarios. Judging from the inclusion of 141d, he assumed former Lieutenant Commander Kaliv was one of his accusers. Clearly the fraternization was referring to Kara Jayden, his Chief Science officer, given that the majority of his direct subordinates were male. He could think of no highly probable candidate for the identity of the second accuser however. Who could suspect Kara and himself of a personal relationship that went beyond regulation?

Admiral Picard stifled a laugh. "Really? Fraternization? _Assault?_ That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. This is _Data_ we're talking about here."

Data appreciated but ignored Picard's outburst and addressed the Admirals, "I believe I have the right to know the identity of my accusers."

They exchanged a glance. Trussoni spoke, "Former Lieutenant Anton Kaliv accuses you of violating regulations 12.88b and 141d, and Ensign Derek Ryan further accuses you of breaking regulation 12.88b.

Data identified the Ensign as one of the applicants as one of the candidates for the Enterprise's Science Officer position. He was uncertain what he would be basing such an accusation upon. He had witnessed a few conversations between Kara and himself, but nothing incriminating or inappropriate had passed between them on those occasions. All he could calculate was that the Ensign had heard Kara refer to him by name rather than rank on one occasion. It hardly seemed sufficient to suspect a charge of fraternization upon.

Trussoni continued. "We will address the charge of Assault on a Fellow Officer."

Admiral DeFlorian adjusted his padd to read something off it. "Anton Kaliv accuses you of attacking him on stardate 2409.506. He claims you broke his arm in two places, broke his nose and gave him a concussion. He has provided medical records to attest to these injuries."

Picard interrupted here. "Kaliv? As in the Lieutenant who caused a disaster by assigning minimal security to a high-priority ambassador on a dangerous diplomatic mission that ended up being killed?"

DeFlorian frowned. "His work on the _Enterprise _is hardly relevant to a physical altercation."

Picard crossed his arms. "It was the Captain who noted Kaliv's grievous mistake. I had him transferred shortly afterwards. Anything he claims about the Captain is suspect at best."

The Admirals exchanged a look. It was apparent they were unaware or had not considered what Picard had just reminded them of.

The Admiral continued. "I read his file thoroughly before I had him removed from the _Enterprise_. Twelve years in Starfleet and all Kaliv has to show for it is a long list of citations for misconduct and violations of Starfleet regulations. The Captain in comparison graduated top of his class and been awarded the Starfleet Medal for Valor, the Starfleet Medal of Honor, the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry and half a dozen lesser commendations." Picard gestured at Data. "If he hadn't been dead the last few years he'd probably outrank me by now!"

Data raised an eyebrow. He didn't think _that _a particularly accurate statement.

Picard's tone calmed slightly as he finished his speech. "That's the sort of man Commander Data is. He'd never assault a fellow officer."

Data was tempted to remain silent, but he disliked the idea of Jean-Luc unwittingly lying on his behalf. "In this particular case, I am afraid you are incorrect Admiral. I was indeed involved in a physical altercation with former Lieutenant Kaliv on stardate 2409.506. However I do not believe my actions constitute an assault or otherwise breach any Starfleet regulation."

The Admirals, Picard, and even the stenographer were looking at him in surprise. He elaborated. "The former Lieutenant had verbally assaulted and attempted to physically assault Lieutenant Commander Jayden, who was Second Officer on board the _Argo_ at the time, for which I temporarily decommissioned him pending court martial. All of which I imagine is detailed in his file. Later on in the evening he attacked the Commander with a knife. He was injured when I disarmed and restrained him."

DeFlorian referred further to his PADD. "Any witnesses that can confirm that Captain?"

"Several witnessed his assault on the Commander early in the evening, for which he was later dishonorably discharged, and the Lieutenant Commander's step-brother, Zachary Thredson can confirm injury the Lieutenant caused Commander Jayden in his later assault."

Trussoni frowned. 'Why didn't you report this incident Captain?"

Data floundered for a moment, he could hardly say Kara hadn't wanted him to get in trouble, and yet it had been her idea… "The Commander requested it not be reported. Due to the nature of the Lieutenant's intent I deemed it… inappropriate to insist."

"The Lieutenant's intent Captain?" Trussoni prompted.

Data managed to keep his face calm and composed though long buried anger threatened to rise within him. "I believe it was sexual in nature. Commander Jayden and former Lieutenant Kaliv had formerly been in a personal relationship that had been terminated more than two years ago, she had spurned his advances several times and that appeared to anger him greatly."

Keitel sighed. "Well, I'm starting to think this will end up a waste of all our time."

Data certainly hoped so.

"Well. Based upon what I've heard and the documentation in Kaliv's own file, I'm happy to dismiss Kaliv's charges." Trussoni directed his statement towards the other Admiral.

DeFlorian nodded. "I agree and move we strike this accusation from the Captain's file as well. The evidence clearly supports the Captain's version of events."

"Agreed" Trussoni sounded happy they were getting answers they were pleased with. "Alright, let's deal with the last charge: Fraternization with a subordinate." She sounded skeptical. "Two of your subordinates to be precise," She cleared his throat and read out the charge skeptically. "You are accused of fraternization with Lieutenant Commander Karida Jayden and Ensign Zhana Helix."

"What do you say Captain?" inquired Trussoni.

He spoke the truth. "My personal interactions with both the officers mentioned have never breached any Starfleet regulation."

Keitel nodded. "Both of those officers are very intelligent women. Between them they've designed and successfully implemented some of the greatest innovations in the Starfleet Science and Engineering Departments. I can't imagine either of them, even Helix, who can admittedly be a bit impulsive, getting involved with any of their superiors. Lieutenant Commander Jayden especially. I worked beside her on the _Argo_ for over six months and she is one of the most dedicated and hardworking officers I've ever encountered-_profoundly _gifted. I can't believe we're accusing her of fraternization with Captain _Data_ for goodness sake, an _Android_," He gestured towards Admiral Picard, "…who's been decorated on numerous occasions for his service to Starfleet- based on the word of an ex-boyfriend who apparently assaulted her and an ensign who appears jealous that he was passed over for a position."

He took a breath.

"As for the claims about Ensign Helix, well, they're even more implausible. While she can be hot tempered and impulsive at times she does have some sense of logic from being half-Vulcan, and frankly, her only interest in him would probably be from a cybernetics and engineering standpoint." An interesting and valid observation.

DeFlorian sighed. "I'm inclined to agree with you Admiral Keitel, but two unrelated claims warrant an investigation and there _is_ some evidence to support the charge with regards to Commander Jayden at least. Circumstantial evidence, but evidence none the less." He looked at Data. "I am hoping our Commander will have a nice neat_ logical_ explanation for everything, but it needs to be addressed." He cleared his throat and referred to his PADD once more. "Captain, investigation of Enterprise security footage indicates that Commander Jayden has spent the evening in your quarters on two separate occasions since her return to the Enterprise."

He adjusted his PADD and a view screen on the far wall played security footage of Jayden from the first night she accepted the Science Officer position. It then showed her leaving at 05:34 hours the next morning. The view then changed and he watched himself walking behind Kara to his quarters the following week. Data was uncertain what to say. If he had been human he would have lied, but he was not.

"Whilst this in itself is not proof, it is highly suspect and inappropriate Captain." He adjusted the PADD again and the viewscreen flicked from the view of Data's corridor to a hallway in Space Station Deep Space Nine. Data saw himself stride into view in the grey uniform he'd worn whilst serving on the _Enterprise _as Second Officer, pulling Kara along beside him. Her blue catsuit was very attractive, but she most certainly did not look like she was dressed for a studious discussion with a colleague. She also wasn't carrying PADDs to provide an excuse as she had been in the previous images. The most damning part of the image however was the fact that he was_ touching_ her. The recording showed them enter his temporary quarters. 8 hours later he and Kara exited together, he in his uniform, but she in a replicated Science uniform. The Admirals' suspicions were understandable given the footage.

Data heard Picard sigh.

Admiral DeFlorian returned his attention to Data. "Please explain Captain."

Data contemplated his options. He could refuse to answer their questions, but the evidence was against him and silence would undoubtedly convince the humans of his guilt. At the very least he would face demotion and lose his commission on the _Enterprise. _Kara might be dishonorably discharged. He explored his options for 16.7 seconds before deciding on the most logical of them. He summoned his most android-like tone and responded evenly. "As I said earlier my interactions with Commander Jayden have not breached any Starfleet regulation. She is my wife."

There was complete silence for five seconds and then Professor Keitel asked breathlessly. "_What?"_

Data felt a sense of relief at having revealed his true association with Kara, which was illogical since it could well mean the end of both their careers. He was able to elaborate concisely for Admiral Keitel. "Kara Jayden is my wife. Our marriage occurred when she was serving aboard the _USS Argo_. Prior to that, when she was my colleague, my relationship with her was not of a… personal nature." All three Admirals were staring at him in disbelief and Admiral Trussoni was slowly shaking her head. Picard in contrast looked like he might laugh, or cry - he was biting on his bottom lip in apparent effort to do neither.

Admiral DeFlorian appeared to gather his wits fastest. "So you are saying you _married_ a Commander, Captain?"

"Affirmative sir."

"And you did not think such information should be shared with Starfleet?" The disbelief in the Admiral's voice was being replaced with anger.

"We were bonded in the Trill manner. Documentation was required to prove the validity of such a marriage under Federation Law." Data responded evenly.

The Admiral's voice was rising in both volume and pitch. "And do you _have_ this documentation Captain?"

"Affirmative sir."

The Admiral punched at his PADD angrily. "Then why didn't you complete the necessary forms to inform Starfleet of this _joyful _development?" Data's complete personal file appeared on the viewscreen. "WHY don't I see _your wife_ listed here?"

Data felt his eyebrows rise and his head tilt to the left in surprise as he regarded the screen.

Picard coughed. "Admiral DeFlorian sir?" he pointed towards the view screen. "The Captain's wife is listed." He sounded amused.

He was correct. There is was. _/Spouse – Jayden, Karida./_

Fascinating.

Data almost felt like smiling. Almost.

The Admiral used his PADD to flick through Data's file. The forms informing Starfleet of his marriage had all been entered and there was a copy of the marriage certification from the Trill Census Bureau appended. They confirmed his marriage had taken place the day before Kara had taken up her new post on the _Enterprise_. They were date stamped two weeks earlier, the day after he'd met with Ambassador Thredsen, Kara's step-father. He belatedly recalled Kara gathering her PADDs in a hurry to leave. Most probably she had taken his PADD and submitted the form along with her assessment. Had he not been wholly focused on meeting with the Vulcan Ambassador he would undoubtedly have noticed. A most convenient accident. From any perspective it looked for all the world as though Data had dutifully informed Starfleet soon after receiving the documentation required from the Trill homeworld. He had no intention of relieving them of that belief.

There was silence as the Admirals went through his file. Eventually Admiral Picard spoke. He clapped his hands together. "So! We've established that he didn't break any regulations when he had his little run-in with Kaliv, and that since he married the Commander when she was serving as Second Officer on the _Argo_, not in a post at the Enterprise, there was no chain of command between them and ergo, no fraternization. So her spending the night in his quarters after the fact is completely irrelevant and really isn't any of our business." He smiled broadly. "All in all I'm quite pleased with the outcome of this little get together!"

"Enough Admiral." DeFlorian didn't sound amused. "Were you aware of this situation?"

Jean-Luc Picard hesitated.

"He was not." Data replied.

Admiral Trussoni looked up from his PADD and met Admiral DeFlorian's gaze. "Everything appears to be in order. The marriage was validated by the Trill Census Bureau, the forms were submitted as per regulation and as the Admiral pointed out, Commander Jayden was not serving on the Enterprise at the time. I see no indication any regulations were _actually _broken."

DeFlorian's jaw muscles twitched in his temples. He exhaled loudly through his nose. Even an Android could tell he was exceedingly irritated. "Captain Data since you have not _technically _broken any Starfleet regulations with regards to your _unusual_ association with Commander Jayden we are forced to remove the charge of fraternization from your respective files. However, your _duplicity_ in regards to this matter is certainly unbefitting a Starfleet Officer."

"I am uncertain as to what duplicity you refer to sir." Data responded. "Starfleet was informed of my marriage as per regulations and as I have stated earlier, prior to her assignment to the _Argo_ my interactions with Commander Jayden did not extend beyond that of colleagues. If you so desire you may refer to security footage to confirm this fact."

"He has a point Admiral. Unorthodox as marrying his own Science Officer is, Data did inform Starfleet. It's right there on his file. I'm surprised no one picked up on it when these accusations came in, might have saved us all a lot of trouble." Data was surprised that Picard continued to defend him - he'd certainly been _duplicitous_ to him.

"Be that as it may Admiral, it's completely inappropriate for one of our Captains to be _married_ to one of his senior staff!" DeFlorian still looked furious.

"They've hardly been yelling it off the rooftops Admiral. I didn't even know. I seriously doubt anyone outside this room has any idea." Picard sounded quite jovial in comparison to the admiral.

DeFlorian frowned. "Why is that Captain? Why keep your marriage a secret?'

Data thought for a moment. "I attempted to behave in the most... appropriate manner possible in the circumstances, and whilst we did not break any regulations, I was aware of the inaccurate assumptions that would be made with regards to our association. It therefore seemed logical to refrain from publicly acknowledging my attachment to Commander Jayden for the foreseeable future. She agreed."

"Well. I certainly didn't see any of this coming. Um. Congratulations Data. I guess?" Admiral Keitel finished uncertainly.

"So!" Admiral Picard exclaimed. "I think that about wraps everything up? Fascinating as the Captain's unusual road to matrimonial bliss was, since we've already established it doesn't constitute fraternization, we can probably stop interrogating him now right?''

DeFlorian pursed his lips and looked at Trussoni "Perhaps we should bring the Commander in? Get her take on events."

Trussoni frowned. She turned off her mic and spoke in a quiet aside to the other man that of course, Data still heard. "Bernard - It's been validated by the Trill Census Bureau. From what we've learnt no Starfleet regulation was actually broken. It doesn't matter what the girl says. If we push this... The Soong Institute might get involved and the Commander's stepfather is a diplomat as well, they could _easily_ make this look like an interspecies witchhunt."

Data doubted very much that the Soong Institute for the Rights of Synthetic Life would make any such attempt on his behalf; however he was not going to point that out.

DeFlorian sent him a look he could not identify beyond a general 'unfriendliness' - his improved powers of social observation or not. Eventually he turned back to Trussoni and nodded sharply.

Trussoni smiled smugly before clearing her throat and flicking her microphone back on. "Captain Data. It is the opinion of this board that the charges of fraternization with regards to Commander Jayden and Ensign Helix are false. As such they are hereby stricken from your Starfleet records." She paused and made eye contact with Data before continuing. Data suddenly realized the woman reminded him of his own mother, Juliana Trainer. "Please maintain your current level of discretion with your... _wife_ Captain. I'd really rather not have to explain… _any of this_." She glanced down and made a note in her PADD before looking up once more. "You are dismissed Captain Data, Admiral Picard."

Admiral DeFlorian looked very much like he wanted to call Data back.

Data saluted then followed Picard out of the room. The Admiral turned and gave him a look that was part anger and part amusement. Exasperation he believed was the term. "We are going to your quarters and you are going to explain all this to me Data. At the moment I don't know if I want to yell at you or laugh at you."

"Very well sir." Data supposed he did owe his former Captain an explanation. And perhaps an apology, he had not lied to him, but he had been untruthful. Though that had proven a wise decision. He was glad Jean-Luc had not become a party to his own transgressions.

Data triggered the door mechanism to his guest quarters.

Kara stood from where she'd been sitting on his couch as they entered. She snapped a salute. Before she could make excuses for her presence in his quarters however, the Admiral spoke.

"Well, well, we meet at last Mrs. Soong."

He stepped forward and took Kara's hand. "We haven't been formally introduced_._ It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jean-Luc Picard." He dropped a kiss to the back of her hand.

Kara didn't respond. She stood mutely, her hand out-stretched towards the Admiral while she stared at Data in shock. _"What happened?"_ She spoke native Trill, as she always did when she had particularly strong emotions.

Picard smirked and dropped her limp hand. "Now, I don't speak Trill, but I'm guessing she just said 'What the heck is going on?" He glanced at Data. "Am I right?"

"More or less Admiral." Data turned his attention to his anxious wife. He crossed the room in three long strides and took one of her hands in his. He was acutely aware of Admiral Picard watching them with great interest. It made him decidedly uncomfortable although he knew Picard's attention was entirely benevolent. He spoke softly. _'Beloved, be calm.'_ He switched to standard. "The Admiralty called me to answer charges of fraternization, and assault. I was cleared of all three, and we face no repercussions, however they are aware of our marriage."

He saw her fear recede slightly. 'Oh. Well. That's… good I suppose?' She frowned. 'Wait, _assault_?'

Picard snorted from where he had taken a seat. "_Kaliv._"

Data heard Kara's dislike through the tone of her voice. "Ugh. Horrendous man." Her anger at the former Lieutenant distracted her from her former panic and she calmed markedly.

"But let's talk of more pleasant things!" Picard looked positively gleeful. "Now tell me, my dear Mrs. Soong, however did my supremely logical and sensible Android First Officer end up secretly married to a Trill commander? I imagine it's quite an amusing tale." He stretched his legs out and made himself comfortable.

Kara smiled at him. "Amusing? I'm not sure. Although the part where he ran halfway across the galaxy to get away from me _is_ pretty absurd."

Data frowned "I did not _run_ Kara."

"Oh you seemed pretty eager to me Data." Picard agreed cheerfully, sending Kara a wink.

Data frowned slightly as he glanced from his former Captain to his wife. He had a sudden unpleasant calculation that they were about to join forces in teasing him. It was a terran tradition he still mystified him somewhat.

"Oh yes Kara!" Picard started but then paused abruptly, "May I call you Kara?"

"Of course Admiral." she replied.

"Call me Jean-Luc, please, at least when we are amongst friends." he requested.

Kara smiled. "Very well. Jean-Luc."

* * *

"… and Number one _said _it had to be a woman who had you so riled up Data." He wiggled his eyebrows at Kara who blushed and laughed. 'You sure had the poor Captain worked up Kara."

"Don't 'poor Captain' him Jean-Luc, he brought that all on himself." She pouted but Data could tell she was teasing rather than actually angered at him. "He didn't so much as leave me a _note _before he ran off to the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone."

Jean-Luc winced and shot Data a look he could not quite decipher. "Knowing Data as well as I do, it's a miracle this whole thing between you worked out at all." he paused, "I mean, he's usually completely clueless."

Kara laughed. "He's not _really _Jean-Luc."

"Oh-ho! What are you implying Mrs. Soong?"

Data did not like Picard's tone.

Kara didn't seem to share his sentiment because she matched her tone to his. "Just that once he decided what he wanted, he made an _exceedingly_ convincing argument."


End file.
